


A Beautiful Flower

by erialc_raeb



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: A short little 1960s Oneshot where Guzma likes you and is trying to figure out how to charm you.





	A Beautiful Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I just needed something short and sweet to make me feel better about myself.
> 
> I love comments, and if you liked this and have any suggestions for how I can improve, please let me know! I'd also consider taking requests for other Oneshots if you're interested!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

“You’re fuckin’ stupid if you think she’s gonna fall for that line.” Plumeria snaps her gum at me. “Try anotha’ one. Pretend I’m her.” She sits down on the lunch table, fluffs her hair and crosses one leg over the other. I clear my throat and run my hand through my slicked back black hair. “Hey (Y/n). There’s a party in my pants and you’re invited.” I say, shooting her my best smile. Plumeria narrows her eyes at me and kicks me in the shoulder with her foot. “You must really want to die alone dontcha?” She hisses.

“Look, from what I know about (Y/n) is that she likes romance. Try makin’ her feel special. G, give me anotha’ one and don’t be a douche.”

“If I were a stoplight, I’d turn red everytime you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer.” Plumeria nods, thinking it over. “Betta’… But ya best think of a new one quick cause she’s walkin’ this way.”

I turn my head to see (Y/n) and her group of friends walking through the courtyard. She’s wearing a light blue knee length butterfree print dress with black heels. Her hair was down with a black bow headband keeping it out of her face. She was currently laughing at something one of her friends just said, making my heart pound at the thought of talking to her.

Plumeria, noticing that I’m not moving, rolls her eyes and waves to the group to gain (Y/n)’s attention. (Y/n) smiles and says something to her friends before heading over to us. “Better grow a pair and stop bein’ a pussy cause here she comes.” Plumeria says.

She walks over to meet (Y/n) halfway and points to me before walking off. But not before giving me a thumbs up.

(Y/n) is suddenly in front of me, smiling and playing with the skirt of her dress. “Hiya Guzma! Plumeria said you wanted to ask me something?” She looks hopeful. “Ah… Yeah.” I use one hand to smooth my hair down.

“This morning I saw a flower and I thought it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen; until I saw you.” I start with. (Y/n) blushes and giggles slightly. “Really?” She asks and I chuckle. “If a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty.” (Y/n)’s whole face is red and the smile on her face only widens.

“Golly gee Guzma, I don’t know what to say.” Here goes nothing. “Say that you’ll give me a chance and go out with me?” I ask hopefully. (Y/n) gasps, smile not fading. “I’d love to!” She exclaims.

“You’re a pretty swell gal, (Y/n).” I tell her. “Well you’re a pretty swell guy, Guz.” She smiles, reaching out to take my hand. I lift up our hands and place a chaste kiss to her knuckles.

“Allow me to walk you to class?” I ask her and she nods. “I’d like that."


End file.
